


Rimlet (aka Rimming Ficlet)

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Rimlet (aka Rimming Ficlet)

“Wow-” Will gasps, twists into Chris’ mouth and then away as if it’s too much.

“Yeah?” Chris doesn’t pause so much as move his mouth a whisper away and everything is humid and sort of wet and Will is sure his asshole must be actually throbbing for him to watch. He groans, squeezes his dick hard when Chris seals his mouth over it perfectly, sucking a hard kiss that ends with the tip of his tongue slipping over and around his rim in perfect rhythm with Will’s breathing.

“What- oh god,” Will lets himself pump now, circles his shaking hand over the head of his cock and squeezes all the way down on each stroke, “What did I do t-to deserve this?”

Chris pulls his tongue away, bites the inside of Wills thigh hard enough that he cries out a little. “I had a bad day.”

“Y-you had a bad day?” I’m so, so lucky Will thinks, grinding helplessly against Chris’ lips and tongue and the faint vibrations of his accelerating moans. Chris gets off on this almost more than Will does, he knows, and he’s definitely not one to stand in the way of anything that will get Chris through the insanity and pressure of his life. “Want, fuck… Want to talk-”

“Will.” Chris works his thumb hard against him, using his spit to work just the tip in, “Do you want to talk or do you want to come?’

“Come.” He moans, gripping Chris’ hair hard with his free hand. Chris works his thumb in just a little deeper, licks his way up Will’s cock behind his working fist.

“So shut up already and fucking come.”

He’d do anything for Chris, they both know. And so he does.


End file.
